Reanimated
by Gothic Spook
Summary: The dead coming back to life. Two Agents sent to investigate. A scientist secret. A world of trouble. Please Read And Review!


**Reanimated**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13. This is the edited version for fanfiction.net, read the full version on XFMU once it has had a new update.  
Category: Case file, DRR  
Summary: The dead coming back to life. Two Agents sent to investigate. A scientist secret. A world of trouble.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own it!  
Spoilers: None.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know!  
A/N: My first case file which is rated NC-17!  
Feedback: Love it! Always welcomed!  
****************  
"Goodbye Tom, you were a good friend." Andy stood up from beside the grave and started walking towards the car. He couldn't believe that Tom was dead. He had only seen him a few hours before he was killed. Tom had been killed during the night while he was sleeping. There were no clues as to who had killed him. The police were confused, and everyone in the town was grieving over Tom's death.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Andy switched off the television in the living room. He switched off all the lights as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. As he walked in he sighed deeply as the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Tom on their fishing trip earlier that summer. He stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
What was that? A noise? Andy slowly returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked around the room in search for what had woken him up, his eyes settled on the window which was open, he didn't leave it open when he went to sleep. Maybe he did, a long day meant he wasn't thinking properly. He moaned in annoyance as he rose out of bed, forcing his exhausted muscles awake, and went to close the window with a slam. He locked it to make sure it didn't come open again. He turned back around, ready to get some more sleep, but what was standing just in front of his bed made him stop. Was he dreaming? Or just hallucinating? Andy pinched himself to make sure he was awake, it hurt, he was definatley awake and not hallucinating. Tom. He was standing right there.  
  
"Tom?" Andy gasped in disbelief. "It can't be, I mean your funeral was today." Andy walked up to Tom and saw that something was wrong. His skin wasn't its normal colour, his eyes where glazed over with a kind of white mist. "Tom?" Tom suddenly grabbed Andy by the shoulders and pushed him to the floor. "Tom what the hell? Get off of me!" Tom didn't listen, he held Andy down with a lot more strength than Andy realised he had. Tom opened his mouth, took a strong hold of Andy's arms and bit hard into it. Andy screamed in pain as Tom continued to bite his arm, taking chunks of flesh, blood dripped everywhere from the wounds. Covering his arm in deep red blood, splashing all over him as he tried to fight his childhood friend away. But he couldn't fight against Tom's strength. He lost consciousness, as Tom kept eating.  
  
***************  
JOHN'S HOUSE, SAME TIME  
  
How many nights had they spent imagining being like this, touching each other in such an intimate way? Too many to count. Once they had spoken their hearts to each other, nothing had stopped them from expressing their feelings towards one another. The only thing that was the closest to stopping them was their jobs. The FBI. It had to be secret. At least for now. But how long could they last? It would eventually come out. But at the moment neither of them cared. Both of them didn't want to think about the consequences, only the sweet and heavenly rewards. Tonight they had celebrated their two month anniversary of becoming a couple. After a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant they had come home and where showing how much they love each other in the most intimate way possible.  
  
****************************EDITED FOR FF.NET****************************  
  
So she was cuddled up to the side of him. Her hand laying over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, his hand gently resting on her bare hip, lightly stroking the warm flesh.   
  
"You're amazing John." Monica whispered as she kissed his shoulder blade.  
  
"Helps if I'm with the woman I love," he said, as his other hand went to her hair, lightly stroked through the softness of it.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
John was about to reply with a loving comment when the phone rang. Monica started laughing at the timing. John motioned for her to be quiet when he answered.  
  
"Hello," he said groggily, pretending that whoever had called had just woken him up. "Yep ... Okay ... How many dead? ... Sure ... We'll go there first thing. Night." And then he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Skinner, we have a new case, so we need to travel to this town in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What's the case about?" Monica asked as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, her body curled up against his side.  
  
"People coming back to life, biting living people who then turn into what looks like a dead person but alive. I don't know, something like that." John closed his eyes, prepared to full fast sleep.  
  
"Zombies," Monica stated, her voice becoming quieter as she drifted off into a deep sleep, exhausted from their recent activities.  
  
"Yep." John was just about to fall asleep when he actually realised what she said. "What?!" He yelled. But it was too late to get Monica to explain, she was already fast asleep. John looked up at the ceiling, confused. "Zombies?" He whispered to himself. No way.  
  
****************  
"Monica?" A hand was gently shaking her shoulder. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." John leant down and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and opened her eyes. She was suprised to see him fully clothed and standing next to the bed. John must have noticed how confused she looked.  
  
"Skinner came by early this morning with the case file details. Don't worry, I already moved your car into the garage so he didn't know you were here."  
  
"Good. How long have you been up?" Monica asked as she stretched her muscles.  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"What did you do in all that time?" Monica asked as she sat up, holding the blanket to her bare chest.  
  
"I've been watching you and thinking about how beautiful you are and how I'm the luckiest man alive." He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "What would I do without you?"   
  
"Be alone all the time." Monica smiled and leant in for another kiss.  
  
"Come on, you need to get changed, packed and then we need to go and solve a mystery." John handed her her robe, which she put on as she stood up.  
  
"Ooooh I can't wait to solve a mystery." Monica said as she clasped her hands together in mock excitement.  
  
"Well get your cute ass in that shower and get ready so we can leave." He said as he gave her ass cheek a squeeze.  
  
"Yes sir." Monica gave him a salute and then made her way to the bathroom for a morning shower.  
  
**************  
"So how long will it take to get to wherever it was you said we're going?" Monica asked as she placed her duffle bag in the boot of John's car.  
  
"A couple of hours. It's very secluded, in the middle of nowhere." John told her as he shut the boot and walked over to the driver's side of the car. Monica walked to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and sat down, John doing the same.  
  
"So you want to do all the driving up there? Or do you want to swap halfway?" Monica asked as they did up their seat belts.  
  
"I'll drive all the way."  
  
"I did offer. So don't blame me later on when your muscles ache."  
  
"I won't I promise," John said as he pulled out of his driveway and onto the road, where he started driving to the town in the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes Monica pulled out the file containing all the information on the case.  
  
"So what do you think of all of this so far?" Monica asked as she read through some of the reports.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's pretty strange."  
  
"Zombies definatley. Reanimated Zombies by the sounds of it here."  
  
"You can't be serious, zombies only happen in the movies."  
  
"They can happen in real life as well."  
  
"Okay explain to me how zombies can happen in real life."  
  
"If a scientist is doing some experiments to do with dead bodies or something and something goes wrong a zombie can happen. Or someone studying black magic could create a zombie."  
  
"So how do they infect others and turn them into zombies?"  
  
"Usually a bite from a zombie will do it, sometimes it's just a touch, but in most cases it's a bite."  
  
"How the hell do you know all this freaky supernatural stuff?"  
  
"I didn't have much of a life when I was a kid, I spent all my time reading books on the paranormal ... Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, it just explains the weirdness," John joked. Monica lightly punched him on the arm. "I was only joking! No need to get physical."  
  
"Good."  
  
****************  
2 hours later...  
  
John drove the car into the motel parking lot. He turned to Monica and saw that her eyes were closed. He smiled at the sight of how young and beautiful she looked. He quietly stepped out of the car and made his way to the front desk. He paid for two rooms with an adjoining door in the middle. He knew the second room wouldn't be used, but just in case the bureau checked any records to see how many rooms he paid for, they would see two rooms and would be happy. John took the keys off of the desk clerk, said thank you, and made his way back to the car. As he walked to the car he saw a man leaning against a wall with a newspaper in his hands, but his eyes weren't moving, he wasn't reading the actual paper. John looked closely at him as the man closed the newspaper and walked in the opposite direction, but John didn't think anymore of it when he saw Monica in the car. She was still asleep. He opened her car door and knelt down next to her. He looked around the area to make sure no one was watching.  
  
"Monica," he said as he stroked her cheek. She moaned in response to the touch and her eyes fluttered open. "We're here." He told her. She nodded, undid her seat belt and stepped out of the car. "Here's your room key." He handed it to her with a wink and she smiled in response. They both took their bags from the boot of the car and went into their separate rooms. As soon as Monica was inside her room she opened the adjoining door.  
  
"It's a waste of a room," Monica commented.  
  
"Yep, but a necessary waste," John said as he placed his bag on the floor. Monica walked into his room and sat at the end of the bed. John sat down on the bed next to her, he placed his arm around her waist as he nuzzled into his neck.  
  
John, we promised, not on bureau time, Monica reminded him as his hands went to the front of her blouse and began to slowly undo the buttons.  
  
Promises were made to be broken.   
  
****************************EDITED FOR FF.NET****************************  
  
a cell phone could be heard in the distance. The interruption broke the mood of the moment. John took his hands out of her trousers and went to go and answer the phone. Leaving Monica laying on the bed, half naked, highly aroused.  
  
She heard him answer. Yes ... we just arrived ... Okay ... we're on our way. John hanged up the phone and walked over back to Monica, who was now putting her bra and shirt back on.  
  
Duty calls, Monica stated as she put her shoes back on. John wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
To be continued, He stated and let go.  
  
Where to? Monica asked as they walked out of the room and headed towards the car.  
  
The Sheriffs station, we need to see what they know.  
  
***************  
LOCAL SHERIFF DEPARTMENT  
  
"Agents, come in, take a seat," The sheriff greeted.  
  
"Thank you Sheriff. What can you tell us about these rumours of people coming back from the dead?" Monica asked straight away.  
  
"That so far no evidence has been found about people coming back from the dead, it's just rumours."  
  
"Sir, half of your town is missing, isn't that right?" John asked.  
  
"Yes but there is no evidence that points to these silly rumours being true." He says with a smile. This makes the agents a little bit suspicious. After all, what kind of Sheriff would smile when half the town was missing and supposedly turned into zombies or the living dead?  
  
"Well what evidence is there?" John asked him.  
  
"A body at the morgue," he stated and handed Monica a file. She opened it and saw it was the autopsy report of the victim.   
  
"That's it? No other evidence?" Monica asked him as she flipped through the report.  
  
"Besides the rumours and the gossip, I'm afraid not." The Sheriff told them with a sigh.  
  
"I guess we better be going then. We have some work to do," John said, as he stood up from his seat. Monica followed his actions.  
  
"Thanks for your time Sheriff." Monica mentioned as she shook his hand. John and Monica left the sheriff department and went back to their car. Neither said anything for a few seconds.  
  
"So what do you think?" John asked her as he put his seat belt on, Monica did the same before answering.  
  
"I think we should go and see the body," Monica told him as he started the car.  
  
"Why? I mean we have the report."  
  
"I just think we should."  
  
"A feeling?" John chuckled.  
  
"Something like that." Monica smiled back.  
  
They arrived at the morgue in no time. Good thing about it being a small town, everything was close by to everything else. They entered the building and walked up to the receptionist. Both agents took out their badges.  
  
"I'm Agent Doggett and this is my partner Agent Reyes, can we speak with a Dr Wells? She did an autopsy on a Andrew Taite, we need to ask a few questions."  
  
"Sure if you head through those double doors to your left you'll find her in her office." The teenage girl directed them.  
  
"Thank you," John said and then walked to the double doors she had indicated. Monica following closely behind. Just like the receptionist had told them, they came to an office with Dr Jessie Wells nameplate on the door. John knocked and entered when he heard a female voice call them in.  
  
"Hi Dr Wells, I'm Agent Doggett and this is Agent Reyes, we're here investigating the disappearance of the town's members and we believe that Andrew Taite may have a connection to the case."  
  
"What would you like from me?" The woman asked from her desk. She never took her eyes from the computer screen.  
  
"Could we see the body?" Monica asked.  
  
"Sure, hold on a second please." She typed a few more keys on the computer keyboard before she stood up. "Follow me and I'll be glad to help you out."  
  
The Doctor led them to an autopsy room where all around the room were metal storage drawers in the wall. The Agents stood in the doorway as she put on a Doctors coat and put some rubber gloves over her hands. She then opened one of the metal storage drawers to reveal the body of Andrew Taite.  
  
"Oh my God." Monica whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
The body was a complete mess. Huge chunks of flesh were missing. Bite marks could be seen all over the body. Scratches were everywhere.  
  
"I know, not very pretty," Doctor Wells commented.  
  
"What can you tell us about the wounds?" John asked. "Was it done by an animal?"  
  
"It was no animal. See these teeth marks?" She asked as she pointed to a wound on the victims left arm. The Agents stepped closer to get a better look. "These are human teeth marks. And the scratches were done with human fingers, I managed to find a finger nail deep within one of the wounds."  
  
"Did you find a match as to who it belonged to?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah I did. The file should be here somewhere." Doctor Wells reached up to the high shelf, causing her sleeve to fall down to the elbow. Both Monica and John saw that her arm, from just below the wrist to her elbow was bandaged up. "Here it is." Doctor Wells handed a file to John, he opened it and saw a picture of a man.  
  
"Tom Anderson," John said out loud, reading the name from the file.  
  
"Want to know the weird thing about him?" Doctor Wells asked. She didn't wait for a reply. "He died a week before Andy was killed. Tom's funeral was the day Andy was murdered."  
  
"Very weird," Monica commented before she looked back up to the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor, you've been a big help," She said and indicated to John that now was the time to leave. John held the door open for her but she turned back around to face the Doctor. "I don't mean to be rude Doctor Wells but I was just curious. What happened to your arm?" Monica asked, trying to just look as though she was curious.  
  
"A friend of mine found a dog, she decided to take car of it, and I guess it didn't really like me that much." The doctor chuckled as she looked at her arm.  
  
"Sorry to hear about that. I hope it wasn't too serious." Monica said to her.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing more than a flesh wound." The Doctor dismissed Monica's sympathy.  
  
"Well I hope it's okay and again thank you for your help." Monica once again said and then turned around and walked out of the door which was still being held open by John. John followed her, all the time with a confused expression on his face. Once they were both seated in the car John spoke.  
  
"What was with the curiosity about her arm?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to back up the theory I have," Monica told him as John started the car and started to drive down the road.  
  
"And what theory is that?" He asked  
  
That she was a zombie, human by day zombie by night.  
  
That is just insane.  
  
Bet you I'm right.  
  
Depends on the wager.  
  
Lunch on you for a week if I'm right, lunch on me for a month if I'm wrong.  
  
Deal. I guess we should get some dinner from somewhere. John looked around as he drove the car towards their motel.  
  
Stop off at that pizza place and order take out, we can eat it at the motel, Monica instructed and John complied.   
  
Twenty minutes later they were in one of the motel rooms. The pizza had been eaten and now they couldn't keep their hands off each other.   
  
****************************EDITED FOR FF.NET****************************  
  
when there was an urgent knock on the door. John looked at Monica apologetically.  
  
Tonight is not our night, He stated as they quickly pulled some clothes on. John went to answer the door, the knocking become more and more urgent. Can I help ... John trailed off as he saw the man from that morning when he was paying for the to rooms standing in front of him.  
  
I need your help, The mysterious man said urgently. John opened the door to invite him in. No, we're not safe here, we have to quickly leave.  
  
Why aren't we safe here? John asked. Monica had heard the conversation and also came to the door.  
  
It's getting dark. You have to come back to my place where it's safe. The man started to back away towards the agents car. John and Monica sighed as they followed him. The man stepped into the back seat as the two agents sat in front. Monica turned around in her seat and pointed her gun at him.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
"My name is Michael Farr, I'm a scientist and I'm here to help you," he told them. He looked around. "We have to leave now, it's dark."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" John asked. He had also turned in his seat to look at him.  
  
"Because I can help you." When they didn't look convinced he continued. "Because I know what's happening, how it's happening and ..." He faced suddenly became full of fear. "Start the car and quickly drive away." He instructed as calmly as he could.  
  
"Why?" Monica asked. Michael pointed to the front of the car. The Agents followed to where he was pointing. "Oh my god!" Monica yelled out. People were all around the car. They looked like they should be dead, their skin was a pale you would only see on corpses, their eyes cold. At the front of the group was Doctor Jessie Wells, Andrew Taite and Tom Anderson. Monica looked around frantically and saw that the others were the people who were missing. "John drive now!" Monica told him urgently. John frantically turned the key but the car wouldn't start.  
  
"It won't start!" John yelled as he continued to turn the key.  
  
"John!" Monica yelled as the window next to her was smashed in, glass cutting her flesh. She screamed as numerous hands reached in to grab her. Monica tried to fight them, to get the hands off of her, but when the car door was ripped open there were too many. Her seat belt kept her from being dragged out of the car, John all the while frantically trying to start the engine. Michael in the back seat yelling at John to hurry up. Monica screamed in pain as she felt teeth sink into her arm, leg and shoulder all at once. John turned the key in the ignition again and this time the car started. He didn't pay attention to the people standing in front of the car, he just drove. The teeth and the hands left Monica as the car drove away.  
  
"At the next intersection turn left, keep driving until you see an old house, then stop. We'll be safe there." Michael told him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I have to get her to a hospital!" John nodded his head towards Monica. She was unconscious in the passenger seat. The seat belt keeping her upright. Blood was everywhere. Her wounds were bleeding profoundly.  
  
"The hospitals can't help her," Michael argued.  
  
"What do you mean?" John demanded.  
  
"I mean we have to get her to my place. I can help her there." Michael told him. John looked at him through the rear-view mirror and sighed.  
  
"If I end up regretting trusting you I will kill you myself," John threatened.  
  
"Deal," Michael replied. "And you wont."  
  
John pulled up beside the old looking house. It was very large and looked as though no one had set foot in it for at least a few decades. John stepped out of the car and quickly went to Monica. The car door was missing on that side, so he undid her seat belt and lifted her up into his arms. Michael led him inside. Inside looked the complete opposite from the outside. Inside was all modern, it was like a giant laboratory.  
  
"What the hell do you do here?" John asked as he continued to follow Michael.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," Michael replied. He led John to a room that was made of metal, except for one of the walls which was made of a thick glass. "Put her down." Michael instructed. John did as he said. "Now come out." Again John obeyed. Michael shut the metal door and typed in a code in the lock.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? She needs medical care now!" John argued with him.  
  
"Medical care can't help her." Michael walked to another room, John followed him and saw it was the room where you could see the room which Monica had just been placed in.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" John asked him as he took out his gun and aimed it at Michael's head.  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
"Then explain," John told him, never taking his gun away.  
  
"I told you I'm a scientist. I've been researching death and how to bring people back from the dead. I did some tests, on a couple of animals. And I found a way to bring dead animals back from the dead, I had to inject a formula I developed into the deceased and then they would come back to life. But something I didn't expect happened. It somehow affects their brain, leaving the most primitive part of the mind left, the need to feed and the animals infected would only turn into these things at night. I tried for weeks to figure it out and to solve the problem, but one of the animals escaped, a dog, he then bit Doctor Jessie Wells. It's travelling like a disease. From one person to the next, through bites and scratches," he explained. John lowered his gun and looked at Monica. "She's been bitten numerous times and scratched, she's already begun to turn." They both looked inside where they could see Monica start to wake up. "She can hear you," Michael calmly told John. John walked up to the glass.  
  
"Monica?" Monica's eyes opened fully when she heard his voice. She looked around, scared, and then she saw John. She tried to stand but fell to the ground when she felt the pain in her leg from the bite wound. So she crawled to him. She was shocked when she was stopped by glass.  
  
"John?" Monica looked at him helplessly. He sat down so he was at the same level at her. "What's happening? Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Doctor Farr's place," He said simply.  
  
"Can I come out of here?" Monica asked him. John was on the verge of tears at not being able to hold her. His eyes said it all. "Why?" Monica whispered.  
  
"Because ... something's happening to you. Something has been passed to you through the bites and scratches. It's turning you into one of them."  
  
"That's what I can feel. I knew something was wrong the second I woke up," Monica said as she tried desperately to hold back the tears threatening to escape her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. John looked up at Michael and Monica followed his gaze to him.  
  
"Like I said, I've been trying to solve the problem for a while now. I may have found a way. But I still need to test it on someone who's infected." His gaze went to Monica.  
  
"No way are you testing something out on her," John protested.  
  
"John," He heard Monica whisper. He looked and saw her breathing heavily and droplets of sweat covering her. "It's happening." She gasps as she held her head in one of her hands. The pain kept increasing. "Do it! Test it on me!" She told Michael.  
  
"Monica..." John began to protest.  
  
"John look at me! He needs to test it on someone. I am telling you now to test it on me." When John didn't look convinced she continued. "I'd rather be dead from this test than turn into one of them," Monica told him firmly. John looked into her eyes and saw there would be no arguing with her. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"It will take me about an hour to have everything ready," Michael told them as he left the room to go prepare. John turned back to Monica who once again had her eyes closed. She was unconscious again. She had her head leaning against the glass, her back against the metal wall. John sighed as he settled on the floor next to her on his side of the glass.  
  
John looked at his watch. It had been 45 minutes since Michael had gone to prepare everything. John looked at Monica and saw she was waking up.  
  
"Monica ," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and upon seeing him she smiled as best as she could. "How you feeling?" John knew it was a stupid question, and he regretted asking it the second the words slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"Cold," Monica told him as she shivered. "John can I say something to you?" Monica asked, her voice wasn't above a whisper.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you to know that I love you and thank you, for everything you've given me." Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, but I am not saying goodbye. You're going to be just fine," John told her firmly, tears of his own threatening to come out. Monica smiled at him, but then her expression became pained as she doubled over. "Monica? What is it? What's wrong?" John asked her, panicking.  
  
"I don't ... It's happening ... Oh god!" Monica yelled. She went limp on the floor.  
  
"Monica? Monica!" John yelled to her. She sat up, her back to him. He saw her look around the room before standing up. John stood up as well. "Monica?" He asked. She slowly turned around to face him. John's eyes went wide as he took a few steps away from the glass. It had happened to her. Monica's skin was now deadly pale, but it was the look in her eyes that sent a chill down John's spine. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now a cold blue. The look she was giving him was haunting. It was hunger. She walked up to the glass and placed her hands upon it, almost like she was trying to get through it she rubbed her hands up and down. Just then Michael came into the room.  
  
"Every thing's ready," he said, but John didn't respond. Michael followed his gaze to Monica, who was now looking at them both hungrily.  
  
"Tell me truthfully." John paused. He didn't look at Michael as he asked, all the time staring at Monica. "Will this save her?" John choked back tears.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know." John sighed at Michael's response. "You love her?" Michael asked.  
  
"More than anything," John replied, after a moment he looked at Michael. "Let's do this."  
  
"Okay." Michael paused before continuing. "I managed to find a formula that should reverse everything. Because everyone in the town is affected I thought that injecting everyone would be impossible, so I managed to transfer the antidote into a gas. If this works we can just simply release it into the air."  
  
"That's good. But first we need to know if it works." John reminded him as he looked back to Monica, who was still looking at them both with hunger filled eyes.  
  
"All I have to do is press this button." Michael held a pad with a few buttons on it. "And that room with instantly have the antidote filled into it."  
  
John walked up to the glass. Monica watched his every move. Monica tried to get to him, but the glass prevented her. John placed his right hand against the glass. Monica instantly tried to bite his hand, but again was stopped but the glass in between them.  
  
"Press the button now," John instructed and Michael did as he said. An orange gas began to float through the room which Monica was in. She looked around, confused by what was happening. She backed as far as she could into the glass. When the gas reached her she couldn't help but breathe it in. She began to scream as she held her head in her hands. It pained John so much to see her in this much agony. Tears slipped from his eyes as he could do nothing but watch her. She stopped screaming as she once again fell limp to the floor. "Monica!" John yelled but received no answer. "MONICA!" He yelled louder.  
  
"John?" He heard her whisper. John knelt down on the ground to look at her as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled as he saw, staring back at him, the beautiful brown eyes of his partner and lover. Monica smiled when she saw him, she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. John turned to Michael.  
  
"Open the door now," he ordered. Michael led John out of the room to the door and opened it. John instantly ran inside and pulled Monica up from the floor and into his arms. "Thank God you're okay," John whispered. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, placing his lips lovingly on hers. She responded by letting him and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close. "I love you so much," He whispered as pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. She looked up to Michael who was standing in the doorway. John followed her gaze.  
  
"Release the gas into the air now," John told him. Michael nodded his head and left the room.  
  
John turned to look back at Monica. She was smiling. He wrapped his arms around her once more. It was a long time before either of them pulled back. John looked Monica over, she still needed to get to a hospital. Her wounds were still bleeding and they must have been painful.  
  
"Let's get you to a hospital," John whispered, as he picked Monica up into his arms.  
  
One week later...  
  
"John you are just amazing," Monica exclaimed, as she continued to try and catch her breath. Both John and Monica were out of breath, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. John pulled Monica's naked body up against him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You weren't too bad yourself," John told her. "I've been meaning to ask, what did Skinner say about the report?" John asked as he relaxed into her.  
  
"He thought it was an interesting case and that I looked pretty good for someone who was turned into a zombie."  
  
"I never said it was a zombie!" John told her.  
  
"Well then, what was it I turned into?" Monica asked him.  
  
"Something that was looking at me and thinking lunch," John told her.  
  
Monica chuckled and John couldn't help but chuckle with her.  
  
"Well whatever it was the whole town and I turned into, everyone is fine now. No one can explain anything. Doctor Michael Farr has made a run for it, after all he did do some illegal experimenting and by the governments eyes, he deliberately let his tests affect the whole town, but everything in the town is back to normal. Well as normal as it can get after everyone being turned into the living dead," Monica told him.   
  
"You know, after everything that happened in that town, it's all got me thinking," John said as he ran his finger tips up and down her arm.  
  
"About what?" Monica asked as she closed her eyes.  
  
"About you, me, us. I was thinking that I don't want us to keep this secret anymore."  
  
"But our jobs..."  
  
"I'm not saying that we should do anything drastic anytime soon. Just one day, I'd like to tell people, kiss you in public..." His voice was becoming more filled with sleep with every word he said.  
  
"That would be nice," Monica agreed as she settled into him, ready to fall asleep.  
  
"... Marry you." John whispered.  
  
"Yep," Monica said, about to fall asleep, and then realised what he actually said. "What?!"  
  
THE END


End file.
